Senki Zessho Symphogear: Paradise Song
by Uchiha-Fiction
Summary: Just a regular guy, but his whole life changed when he's transported to a world that is threaten by creatures called Noise. Armed with the Faiz Gear turned real, all he want is to not get involve in whatever anime plot this new world has provided for him. Can he really not get involve? Rated M for freedom. Feel free to comment.


**After a long time this is my attempt to get back at writing! Don't expect this to update every week or something I'm still busy. I'll write in my spare time and post what I wrote. Just to tell you guys this I'm rusty from not writing so expect grammar error and maybe spelling error as well. I'll try to fix them but I don't make any promises.**

* * *

 **Chapter 0: How it started!**

"How did this happen…"

It was raining heavily and the city itself was a mess. A lot of the buildings destroyed, the streets were littered with carbons and dust. You could see people crying for the losses of friends or family. At the bus stop you could see 5 girls waiting for the bus with a bouquet of flowers in their hands. When the bus came to pick them up they silently walked in, the driver didn't need to ask where they were going as the flowers were a dead giveaway. They didn't speak nor did they sit down, they silently waited to for the bus to stop at their destination.

A minute feels like years to them, and their hearts sank even lower when they reach their destination. They silently walk out of the bus and headed for a temple. The temple itself was destroyed but they didn't came for the temple, they came to the grave near it. There was no name on the grave just a single picture. A young man with black hair and brown eyes. It was after they lay down the flowers did they broke down.

"How… how did this happen?!" A girl with light orange hair and dark orange eyes fell to her knees as tears fell from her eyes.

"You promised… that you'll help me reach my dreams!" Another girl shouted in despair and rage, she has silver hair and purple eyes.

"I couldn't… I couldn't do anything to help... " This girl clench her fist as she remembered an event from her memory. This girl has long blue hair and blue eyes.

"Y-you were always helping… but…" This girl hugged the first girl in order to comfort each other, she has black hair and green eyes.

"Why?... Why did you have to die!?... I wasn't even able to tell…" The final girl has long red hair and dark red eyes. She was crying as she remember the person in the picture, she whispered in a low voice, "I love you"

* * *

 **[Months ago]**

Walking down the streets of Tokyo is where we find our main focus of this fanfiction. Name: Isato Kou, age: 17, hair color: black, eye color: brown, hobbies: Watching anime, playing games and reading fanfics. This guy was walking back to his home after buying a few merchandise from some store.

"Another boring day, at least I got this thing" Kou holds the Faiz Belt from Kamen Rider Faiz, as he walks back to his house he noticed a gang was picking on some kid for his money, "this again? How many times does this makes it?" Kou began to walk… away from the gang.

'Not my problem' This is what Kou thought, he was an orphan after all so the only person he could rely on is himself, 'no time to waste it on helping on others'

After some time Kou noticed that the air in front of him is rippling before revealing some kind of portal that leads to a more futuristic looking city. Kou can only stared at it and could only thought, 'is really real?' Kou stared at the portal 'If anime has taught me anything it's that this will lead me to some adventure. Not interested'

Kou backed up before walking the other way hoping he could ignore the portal and some poor sucker will be drag into this adventure instead. God however had different ideas and the portal tried to suck him in just like a black hole, Kou of course tried to get away but too bad for him the portal was pulling him too strong and he got sucked in the portal.

"Dammit!"

The other side of the portal is a city that looks like it's from the future, not by much no but by at least around a decade or two… anyway instead of buzzling people walking down the streets and people's staring for appearing out of nowhere what he saw were some strange creatures turning people into dust.

'No, that's not dust it's carbon' He saw a few people trying to escape but was killed when those creatures touch them. "Well, I'm screwed" that was his thoughts, if those creatures turn you into carbon the moment you touch them then how the hell are you supposed to fight them?!

It was then he felt something on his waist, when he look down he saw the Faiz Belt. Unlike the cheap plastic version he bought this one feel like it's made out of metal. Slowly he took the phone and before punching in a code he thought, 'Well, I was sucked into a portal some strange creatures are killing people and now my belt feels real. What's the worst that could happen?'

 **Standing By**

The creatures looked immediately to the source of the sound. Kou raised the phone into the air before slamming it down to his belt. He knows the Faiz belt would only work on Orphnochs but he hope he was an exception to that rule… unless he was secretly an Orphnoch and haven't realise it yet.

 **Complete**

He was now Kamen Rider Faiz. Kou looked at his hand and felt the surge of power that's coming from the gear. Is this what it felt like to be a Kamen Rider? He then focused his attention on the creatures in front of him, flicking his wrist he charged at them punching and kicking them. He was glad he didn't turn into carbon but he also found out that these things were easy to kill, a single punch or kick was enough to kill them.

"I may not want to involve myself in this but you guys leave me little choice in the matter" With that Faiz charged again.

* * *

 **[Unknown Location]**

Alarms were going off in some sort of base with people running around and other typing on computers. A tall and muscular man with golden eyes, red hair, and a goatee is overseeing everything. This man is Genjuro Kazanari.

"Evacuate everyone in the area! Make sure all civilians are outside of the danger zone! Where are Tsubasa and Kanade?!" Genjuro ordered, 'hopefully they can make sure to lessen casualties'

"They're en route to the designated area! It'll take two minutes before their arrival!"

"We have footage of the scene! Displaying now!"

The screen shows the Noises wrecking everything and tried to kill anyone they can find, but they also saw an armored man fighting all the Noise and killing them.

"Who is that?!" Genjuro demanded to know, did the higher ups finally got a method to fight the Noise without a Symphogear?

"Unknown! Sir, what should we do?"

"Keep your eyes on him! Hopefully we can find out how he fought the Noise" Genjuro needed to contact Ryoko, hopefully she has an idea on what's going on.

* * *

 **[With Faiz]**

He continues to fight the Noise but the sheer number were slowly getting to him, he needs to create an opening to escape. Well that's what he thought as his only chance of survival before he heard the sound of a helicopter and apparently... singing?

 **Stardust Foton**

 **Blue Flash**

The Noise surrounding Faiz were killed by two attacks, before Faiz could see if it was some kind of government weapon two girls wearing some kind of armor dropped down.

"Sorry for the wait! We're here to save the day!" A girl with red hair and dark red eyes declared. She was also holding some kind of spear… or was it a lance?

The girl with blue hair and blue eyes didn't respond, she merely lifted her sword pointing it towards the remaining Noise. Faiz didn't respond either and just shifted his focus on the remaining Noise.

"So uh… What's your name? I'm Kanade" Kanade tried small talk towards this armored man

"...Faiz" Faiz tries not to talk much, if his life was now an anime he knew that he should held back everything he can about himself unless be dragged into whatever adventure is awaiting him.

"Well Faiz, this is Tsubasa don't let her looks fool you she's a crybaby at heart" Kanade introduce her best friend.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa's face was red, probably from embarrassment from her friend's introduction.

"Let's just go…" Faiz sigh, this was his backup? Well they'll have to do…

"Think you can keep up?" Kanade asked

Faiz didn't answer her, he just charged back at the Noise. He took them down with ease, Kanade and Tsubasa also entered the fray to assist him. With their might combine the Noise were no match for them.

Kanade stabbed a Noise that was going to strike at Faiz's back. Faiz just stared at her after dealing with the Noise in front of him.

"What no thank you?" Kanade tried to get a reaction from Faiz, his response was to grab her arm, pull her back and gave a kick to the Noise that was sneaking up on her. "Oh, uh… thanks"

 **Thousand Tears**

Kanade and Faiz turned to see Tsubasa handling the Noise by herself and without gaining the attention of Kanade, Faiz open his phone and entered a code.

 **Auto Vajin Come Closer**

Tsubasa and Kanade heard it and wondered what it meant. Their question was answered when a motorcycle drove its way to Faiz. Oh and there was no driver. Faiz grabbed a handle of the bike before pulling it revealing to those who see that it's actually a sword.

"So, what's the plan?" Kanade was getting ready for another charge.

"...Follow me" Faiz run towards the Noise followed by Kanade

The teamwork that the two were doing was really amazing that it makes everyone wonder if Kanade had met Faiz before and never told them. They would watch each other's back and strike the Noise that's on their backs. They also support each other's movement without talking at all, Faiz would slash before ducking down for Kanade to stab the Noise with her Gungnir.

It took them a few minutes before all the Noise were eliminated. Kanade was wiping the sweat from the battle before turning to Faiz, "We make an awesome team didn't we?"

Faiz didn't answer to her smile. He prefer to get away before he got dragged further in.

"This is Tsubasa, all Noise confirmed annihilated" Tsubasa was talking to the Commander with her communicator.

"Excellent work, return to base and bring the armored guy with you" Genjuro said

"Right" Tsubasa walked towards Kanade and Faiz and couldn't help but smile a little, her best friend was trying to get a reaction from Faiz and it looks like Faiz is annoyed at her attempt.

"Faiz, we have orders to take you back to the base" Tsubasa tried to hide her amusement, but Kanade noticed it.

"And just what are you smiling at?" Kanade question before pulling Tsubasa into a headlock and messing with her hair.

"Kanade! Stop it!" Tsubasa was red, especially since Faiz was there to see it.

"So Faiz come on I'll give you a tour of the base, it's… really… cool…" Faiz was missing

'Where is he?' Kanade and Tsubasa looked around before spotting him riding away with his motorbike.

"... Well, he just ditched us" Kanade said plainly

* * *

 **[2 Days Later]**

Kou was walking back from his part-time job. It's been 2 days since he was sucked in the portal and he found out that the portal either send him to the future or an alternate dimension. It was difficult since the only thing he had was the clothes on his back, the Faiz Gear and the Auto Vajin. He was lucky enough that the currency was the same so he could buy food for a few days but without a job he was bound to die from hunger. The difficult part of getting a job is the fact he has no identification so he can't have any high paying jobs without getting into trouble. He manage to get a job though, as a cashier. If it means he have a roof to sleep under and food to eat he didn't care much really.

As he was walking around a corner he accidently bump into someone. His eyes widened at the person he bumps into, she was wearing casual clothes but Kou would instantly recognise those red hair and dark red eyes… it was Kanade

"Sorry about that" Kou apologize before immediately walking away

"Hey! Isn't it rude to just leave a poor girl alone on the cold floor!" Kanade yelled

Kou sigh before walking back and helping the girl up. "May I go now?"

"Not yet! For bumping into me you gotta buy me a drink!" Kanade declared

"Are you serious?" Kou deadpanned

"Wow, I never saw that reaction before! Most guys would buy anything if it means it would please an idol" Kanade said in an awed face

"Idol?" Kou raised an eyebrow

"That's right! I'm Kanade Amou!" Kanade declared proudly

"Never heard of you" Kou said without emotion in his voice, which caused Kanade to stagger back a bit.

"Y-you seriously never heard of me?" Kanade asked shock

"Nope"

"You never heard of my music?" Kanade was shaking a bit.

"Nope"

"..."

"..."

"Not even from your friends?"

"I don't have friends"

Kanade's eyes widened, "you don't have any friends? Seriously?" Kanade saw him nod. "Well then! Starting today I'm your friend!" Kanade grabbed his hand and start dragging him somewhere

"And where the heck are you taking me?" Kou seriously didn't want to be near her at the moment

"Where else? The arcade!" Kanade grin as she continue to drag him not knowing what the future will hold for them.

* * *

 **[Open Your Ears for the Song of Faiz]**

"There's someone I want you to meet"

"There has been no trace of him"

"It's a ticket! I want you to come!"

"Oi! Oi! Are you serious?!"

 **Standing By**

"KANADE!"

"I'll protect you! Even if it cost me my life!"

* * *

 **Well? What do you think? I got this idea from watching Senki Zesshou Symphogear and after reading 'Kamen Rider Faiz: Song of Paradise' written by Ashbel Longhart. Check his/her fanfiction, it's good!**

 **Here comes the pairings! I wanted an oc x Kanade but I could make it into a:**

 **Kanade x oc x Chris**

 **or something like that. Or I could just go for the full harem route with the oc not picking anyone! Choose your pairing! Should it be a single oc x Kanade? Or should I add a girl?**


End file.
